Twitches
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: Loosely based off the hit movie twitches but with a lot of twist! I own nothing please read and Review Uhhhhh what else? The picture isn't mine!


AN: So this loosely based off "Twitches" with Sam and my new oc Sharice. I've wrote this before but it sucked. Literarly so yeah here's the first and longest chapter

_Samantha Candance Kyle/Manson_- age: 18; Looks like: Long butt lenght black hair with purple highlights with perwinkle eyes (hair is straight), nice hourglass form; Height:5'8, Style: Gothic mixed with a bit of normal; Nickname: Sam; Love interest: Daniel Fenton/Phantom

_Sharice Jamsine Kyle/Hartilyn_- age:18; Look Like:Long butt lenght black hair with honey brown highlights with perwinkle eyes (hair is curly), nice hour glass form ; Height:5'7; Style: preppy mix in a bit of normal; Nick name: Shara, Share; Love interest: David Johnson

_Daniel Richard Fenton_- age: 18 1/2; Looks Like: Long spiky black hair(Hangs over his icy blue eye-mmmh smexy!-) , built full of muscles from ghostfighting; Height:6'2; Style: Normal and a bit of gothic not much but a bit; Nickname: Danny, Dan Dan; Love interest: Samantha Kyle/Manson

_Daniel Richard Phantom_-age: 18 1/2; Looks like: Long spiky snowy white hair(Hangs over his glowing green eye-mmmh hottt(with 3 t's)!-) , built full of muscles from ghostfighting; Height:6'2; Style:Gothic and a bit of normal; Nickname: Phantom; Love interest: Samantha Kyle/Manson

_David Andrew Johnson_- age:18; Looks like: short spiky curly blonde hair, and earth brown eyes, he's built but not as strong as Daniel; Height: 6'3;Style: Punk/gothic, Nickname: Dave and Davy; Love interest: Sharice Kyle/ Hartilyn

_Angela Crystle Washington_- age:3,000,023 (but she looks 24); Looks like: long slighty curl black hair and in the light it glows a sandy red, bright brown eyes, hourglass figure but her breast are bigger than her butt; Height: 5'4; Style: Normal,mix with a bit of preppy and sometime old time-y ; Nick Name: Angie, Ang, Mama; Love interest: She has an off an on relationship with Jamie Lee

_Jamie Micheal Lee_- age:4,000,024 (But she looks 25); Looks like: short curly black hair, icy blue eyes(contacts) bulit (six pack); Height: 6 ft excalty; Style: normal mixed with some old time-y; Nick name: Jay and Jamie-kines; Love interest: He has an off an on relationship with Angela Washington

_James Charlie Kyle_- age: 340,000,034 (looks 34); Look like: long dark brown hair ( Straight also black), built (six pack); Height: 7'3; Style: Gothic with a bit of normal; Nick name: dad, king; Love interest: His wife Brittany Jamie Manson/Kyle

_Brittany Jamie Manson/Kyle_- age:330,000,033 (Looks like 33); Look like: Long curly black hair, hourglass form; Height:6'2; Style: Preppy with a bit of normal; Nick name: Mother, queen and Britt; Love interest: Her husband James Kyle

_Annie Breanna Manson_- age:300,000,033 (Looks 30); Look like: Short spiky pure purple with pink highlighted hair, slim figure (-What sam look like when she was 14-); Style: Don't have one she'll where anything; Nick Name: Ann; Love interest: in money so she's going for the king

Disclaimer: The whole story! It belongs to Disney! Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman

_**Why can't I have nice things? I desever nice things- Stewie "Family Guy**__**"**_

Claimer: Annie, Brittany, Charice,James, Jamie, David, Angela, Jessica

Borrowing: Lilian. Who died look up Lilian S Fenton she dead... I miss you Lily =(

* * *

Sam wake up with a start as a little blonde headed girl with light purple highlights jumped into her lap. Sam stared tiredly at the giggling girl. Sam's eyes connected to the dark brown orbs. The girl was only five with an airy high voice and a thin body. Sam was the little girl's idol and always called her mommy-kins. Sam was 14 when adopted the little angel, then four years later she and Sam moved into a little apartment. She was three years old when Sam found her falling from a burning building. Worst of all, the little girl blood didn't match any of the victims, nor did anyone ever seen her before. Sam became her hero after calling 911 after giving CPR to keep her alive.

Sam looked at the clock next to her bed and sighed, 3:55 a.m.

"Mommy-kins! Mommy-kins, get up I have to go to school!" The girl jumped on her stomach.

"Ugh, Jessica," Sam groan holding Jessica close to her chest. "school don't start until a little after 8!"

"But- but- but," Jessica pull her head up to meet Sam, "I wanna go walking! Pleaaaaasssssseeeee!" She begged.

"Oh,"Sam eyes connected to the child again, "okay! Just go and put on your pink track suit." Sam still had a hatred for pink but if her little one wants it, who was to say she couldn't have it?

"Yay!" Jessica ran out the room. Sam sighed before getting up; she put on her her favorite purple and black track suit before grabbing her black sneakers. Once Jessica was set in her suit, she ran into Sam's room with black socks, carrying her pink sneakers before jumping on Sam's bed.

"Okay!" Sam giggled, "Stop kicking so I can put these on your feet!" Sam place her icy pink sneakers on. After that she placed her shoes on and they slowly left the room. Sam locked the door and they girls jogged. Soon they both heard an explosion. Sam reached down to pick up Jessica when she notice Skulker took her.

"Please put Jessica gently on the ground!" Sam begged.

"Why should I human?" He asked with a smirk.

"The pretty lady said let her sister down so do it." A deep voice came behind her. Sam turn around to meet the famous Phantom, Danny Phantom to be exact.

"Alright then." Skulker dropped her to the ground from 10 feet in the air. Phantom swoosh by Sam and picked up the child and place her firmly in Sam's arms.

"Your so going to pay for that!" Phantom growled. After a few minutes Phantom easily defeated him and turn to Sam. His blood covered his face and arms scaring Jessica a bit. Sam simply grabbed his hand and led him to her apartment. She laid him on the bed with Jessica sitting beside him.

"Hi Mr. Phantom, I'm Jessy!" Jessica grin.

"Nice to meet you Jessy." Phantom gave a weak smile back.

"Mommy-kins is going to fix your boo boos like she fix mine."

"Oh really- Wait is she you mother?" Phantom really like Sam but now finding out she has a daughter sound kinda... slutty to him.

"No really. She saved me from a burn buli-" Jessica eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Bulit?" She started pouting.

"Building?" Phantom asked with a coral eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Thankyou." Jessy giggled, "She said I'll stay with her for now on and she's like my mommy. So I call her mommy-kins."

"Aw. Isn't that sweet." Phantom felt a bit guilty for thinking Sam was kind of slutty. To his Sam was just so hot, it possible she could've been pregnant.

"Most guys act scared of because of me. Sometimes I think I ruin her life." Jessica whisper.

"Oh sorry for the long wait. I couldn't find the first aid kit, because, _someone _wanted to play doctor with her dolls." Sam said opening the white case. After half an hour, Sam had Phantom patched up.

"Mommy-kins you have to kiss his his boo boos or he won't get better!" Jessica yelled. Sam went three shades of pink.

"Jessica. No, he don't want me kissing his... _boo boos._" Sam started blushing even harder.

"Yes I do. To make it work, might wanna kiss me on the lips!" Phantom grin; he place his hands on Sam swelled hips and pull her close to him. Icy cool air hit her face as she shivered, one word to describe Phantom was: Alluring.

"Jessy could you go in another room?" Phantom asked before kissing Sam. When he heard a door shut and all girly giggles were gone; he stuck his tongue in Sam's mouth. Sam went wide eyed before they both were crazily was making out on her bed. Phantom laying on the bed with Sam laying directly on top. Beside the window, two pairs of eyes were them watching intensely.

* * *

Sam slowly walked away from Casper Elementary. She dropped of Jessy and was now on her way to highschool. She didn't notice icy blue orbs watching her every move. Danny stood up and walked over to the gothic beauty, covering her eyes with his hand.

"Why hello there. Guess who?" Danny growled playfully into her ear.

"I dunno." Sam place her soft hand top of his. Her hands were soft and smooth while his were rough and dry . Danny smiled, it was the smile that girls go crazy over. Sam mouth dropped open. It was really _the Daniel Fenton_; the hottest, coolest, sexiest guy in the whole school, maybe even Amity!

"_Fenton?_" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised. Why was he talking to her? Isn't he shallow like his ex Paullina?

"So what is a pretty girl like you doing walking alone on this sunny day?" Danny flirted. He always knew what to say from, girl, to boy, to teachers, to parents to adults.

"Um," Sam was shock when his arms wrapped happily around her waist, "Going to school."

"Well then," He removed his arm and held out one hand, as if he were asking her to honor him a dance. "May I walk you to our school and your classes."

Sam looked at his hand before slowly holding it. Sparks flew when the two hands met. Danny grabbed her other hand and kissed it before boldly kissing her forehead. Sam looked down to the ground entire face was glowing then she remembered something. Kwan flirted with her to break her heart infornt of the A-listers as a prank. What if Danny was doing the same? Sam grabbed her hands and quickly walk away.

"Wait! Sam!" Danny chase her and grabbed her wrist. Sam was struggling to break free. Danny pushed her to the brick wall gently. Sam back firmly press against the bricks, Danny's body on hers and his hands on both sides of her so she couldn't run off again.

"Sam." Danny look down at her. Sam's eyes were hidden behide her bangs." Why'd you run off?"

"Like you don't know!" Sam spat, "You're pretending to like me so you can do something funny for Paullina and the A-listers! Let me tell you one thing I. Don't. Fall. EASILY! For now on leave me alone, you keep to terrory I'll keep to mine." Her eyes connecting with Danny's.

"Sam. Sam. Sam." Danny shook his head as if he was talking to a child. "I don't care about them, I care about you." Soon Danny took her lips kissing them so gently, as if she would break.

"Mhhhhphmm!"Sam mouth open in shock. Danny took it further sliding his tongue past her lips and pulled her closer. Now he had the upper hand, as he ran his fingers through her long silky hair, slightly tugging making her head turn. He is in controll of this whole kiss.

* * *

Little did them know the same thing was happening to another couple, wow right?

Sharice smiled dazzling at David. They were locked in a broom closet and Sharice was flirting up a storm.

"Davy," she purred, "It's _so _cold in here. Can you come over here to help warm me?" David slowly walked over to her. A blush adored his cheeks as she pinned him to the wall. She wrapped both of her legs around his waist and kissed him hotly on the lips.

"Share!" His blush took over his entire face.

"Oh baby!" Sharice cooed, "You're so tense! Won't me to fix that for you?"

"Wh-wat-wat-what? No!" He growl face still flushed.

"Fine let's go to class." She sighed.

"How? We're locked in." He sighed.

"No... maybe it's unlocked..." Sharice run to the door open it and went to into the hallway and fall down bumping into the one and only Sam Manson. Who finally got to escape the hottie Daniel Fenton.

"Oh I'm-so-sorry!" They said in an union, without looking at one another. They both reached out for the book Sam drop. They're hands touch and slowly looked at one another.

"Oh." Sam said.

"My." Sharice said

"Gosh! YOU'RE ME!" They scream together as Danny arrived and look at the girls with David beside him. Both boys wore a face of confusion.

"You're twins!" Said Angela and Jamie who appear out of nowhere. They girls scream from shock and scared from their sudden appearance.

Sam and Share reached out and touched one another face. Feeling the strange warmth they jerk their hands to themselves as if it burn them.

"So we're twins?" Share asked with a grin.

"Yep ask questions about one another. Get to know one another. School will end at 12 today go to a diner and chat." Jamie shrugged. Share then pointed to Danny and David, they won't moving at all.

"Danny?" Sam waved a hand infornt of his face. "Danny? Daaaannnnnnnnnyyyyyyy?"

"Davey?" Share tried the same. The guys looked frozen, unable to move, some may say death like almost. "Daaaaaaveeeeeyyyy?"

"Sorry hun." Angie snapped, "I froze them; humans aren't allowed to know about our dimension. We did one time and some idiot snitch and humans tried to kill all of us."

"But we can trust Davey." Share protested hotly as she wrap her arms around her man.

"Just wait. If you can see eye to eye then we'll all tell them." Jamie said wrapping an arm around Angie.

"Wait. If we're twins. Why are you guys here?" Sam asked eyebrow raised.

"You're both witches _and_ princesses, boo yah! We're suppose to watch yall."Jamie cheered, "Like to protect yeah."

"So you're suppose to be our babysitters? On October-" Sam started protesting when Share jumped in.

"31st two weeks from now, directly on Halloween. You'll be 16."

"Exactly. How did you know that?"Sam asked.

"That's when I was born! And I'ma be 16, too." Share squealed.

"Okay freaky, but I'm willing to listen." Sam sigh and held out her hand.

Share grabbed her hand and a purple glow was around Sam and a pink one around Share. A sudden force push the twins together. Sam's coker became a long silver chain with an amethyst crest moon; while Share's pearl necklace turn into a chain with a tourmaline moon and the sun connected and glow in a golden color.

"Wow!" the girls gasped and drop their hands. The necklaces separated and the glow dissapeared. Sam looked at the guys.

"Um, how do we unfreeze them?" Sam asked.

"You have to kiss them." Angie sigh as if it was completely obvious.

"Yep a little lip action." Jamie snapped his fingers and popcorn was floating beside him. "I say Share then Sam."

Share shrugged no biggie. She walked over to David and kissed him. His body glow slightly and kissed back. David tried to move away but Share kept him there enjoying his lips touching hers.

Sam groan, as she walked to Danny. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt his arms slowly slide around her waist. Sam tried to move but Danny had a tight grip on her. She place her hands on his chest trying to force him away, it failed.

"Danny! Stop." Sam said against his lips.

He was NOT a bad kisser, he's the best she had, but she didn't want it. She haven't dated in dated since freshman year, two years ago and now the hottie is kissing her?

The 'Ugly Goth', 'Ms. Never Get A Man', 'The Distance Girl' and never forget 'Ms. Betty'. Why is he so into her? And the weirder part, why is he so open with it? Maybe it'll change when he see Paulina. The walking school tramp! Unknowingly she gently bit his bottom lip.

"Mmmh...You don't wanna stop either." He moaned.

"School? It's the time kids start arriving." She warned.

"Ugh," he backed up and looked her directly in the eyes, "I don't care!" With that his lips was on hers again.

"UGH," Sam sighed, "Could we, um, finish _this _**later**?"

"Sure. NastyBurger, half an hour after school, its a date. Show up or I'll find you, blossom." Danny smiled before kissing her cheek and nibbling her neck.

"Blossom?" Sam and Share ask in an union.

"She blushing a red blossom color." He shrugged.

"Hey, how about you two join us."Sam smiled, Danny scowled but said nothing. "we don't know each other names yet. I'm Samantha Manson."

"Well I'm Sharice Hart." The girls giggled. "Double date it is!"

Danny frowned, he wanted it to be just him and Sam. Why couldn't Sharice just go off with David and let him be? Danny continue to pout before smiling, he has plan to get Sam alone with him. He grinned leaned against the locker, thinking his plan thoroughly.

* * *

If you know I don't write word from word what happen in the movie I like to use the idea and mix it up a bit. Please RxR any review will do =)

Jaded Jimmie Production


End file.
